


Beyond Words: 2. Faces

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 2. Faces

**"Beyond Words: 2. Faces" Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word Prompt: Haunting  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **Faces**  
As Merlin sat on the shores of the lake of Avalon, it wasn’t just the deaths of those that he killed that were haunting him. In the water, he could see the faces of those he loved.

Even in this lifetime he had suffered loss but the ones that haunted him the most were the ones from the past. He saw the two women he had loved. Freya and Morgana would always haunt him. They were what should have been and what could have been.

Gwen haunted him in a different way. She had been his friend and he had let her down. He remembered the day he finally faced her after Arthur’s death. The look on her face will forever be seared on his heart.

He was filled with a great sense of remorse. 


End file.
